twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vladimir
Vladimir is one of the founding members of the Romanian Coven, the enemy clan of the Volturi. He is the mate of a Trans-Siberian Coven member named Ishavata. Biography Early life Like Stefan, Vladimir was one of the original twelve ruling members of the Romanian coven. Vladimir was the head of a coven of four large-by-normal-vampire-standards, when he joined forces with the other Romanian vampires. His big, successful coven was one of the inspirations for the notion of coexistence to pursue power. During their rule - which lasted nearly 1000 years - the Romanians lived brazenly and decadently. For thousands of miles in every direction, they were known and feared. They ruled over humans and vampires alike, demanding slave labor and copius human sacrifice. Occasionally humans would create armies to try to overthrow what they considered to be beautiful demonic overlords, but all such attacks were futile, resulting in an easy feast for the Romanians. Obedient humans were spared death, if not labor and afew lucky individuals pleased the Romanians enough to earn immortality. Vampires were a well-known fact in the human world when the Volturi began to rise. Their contention that vampires should conceal their existence was scotted at. When the Volturi defeated the Romanians, most of their coven was destroyed, leaving only Stefan, Vladimir and his mate as survivors. The Volturi copied many aspects of the Romanians' way of life - the formation of a permanent guard, the stationary home, and the eschewing of hunting in favor of prey being rounded up and delivered to them. The difference was that they did all of these things while remaining invisible to humans. Vladimir's mate was killed around 810 AD, during the last of many attempts the Romanians made during the centuries to regroup, repopulate, and topple the Volturi. The Romanians amassed an army of more than 100 new recruits and were confident that the Volturi would fall. This ill-fated assault occurred a decade after the Volturi had acquired Jane and Alec. It was the first time Aro displayed their powers in battle. Stefan and Vladimir were planning to spring a trap for the expected Volturi retreat, and so escaped slaughter when their recruits failed. After this, they made no further attempt to create more vampires for their coven, and decided to disappear until the Volturi weakened or another power presented itself. The two were constantly on the run and on their guard from the Volturi's agents, but since the two never posed much of a threat anymore, their efforts were not put at their best. ''Breaking Dawn'' Vladimir and Stefan showed up uninvited to the Cullen household in Breaking Dawn, hoping that the controversy caused by Renesmee will finally destroy the Volturi. Vladimir called Alec as his opponent if it came to a fight. But, after having witnessed the growth of Renesmee, their hopes are vanquished by Aro's insight into the truth through Carlisle. There is no battle with the Volturi, though they are surprised at seeing their bitter enemies on Carlisle's side. Vladimir and Stefan seemed disappointed that they didn't get to fight their rivals, but were happy to see the Volturi run away after the confrontation. During their stay in the weeks prior to the arrival of the Volturi, Renesmee seemed to find their company fascinating. Bella, however, saw them as bad influences after they did colorfully described to the child how they would rip out the eyes of the Volturi from their eye sockets, and made an effort to limit Renesmee's exposure to them from then on. Jacob nicknamed Vladimir "Dracula One". KILLED BY DEMETRI,ALEC,AND SULPICIA Physical appearance Vladimir has ashy blond hair that almost looks pale gray, and is 5'4" tall. He wears simple black clothes that could pass for modern but hinted at older design. Vladimir's skin has the same powdery look as the Volturi's, though it is not as pronounced. His eyes, as well as Stefan's, are dark burgundy since the two vampires feed on human blood. Personality Vladimir is noted as cunning, ambitous and vengeful regarding the Volturi's. Though he has a survival instinct, he seems to get it under control when driven by vengeance. He and Stefan have a tendency of finishing each other's sentences. Category:Romanian Coven Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Mated Vampires Category:Romanian Newborn Army Category:Cullen witnesses